The Forgotten Boy
by sp0by
Summary: Charles DiLaurentis is A. But why? The girls must find out the identity of Charles, but it leads them to a backstory they aren't prepared to hear. POST 5x24! SPOILERS! (MY VERSION OF PLL SEASON 6)


**The Forgotten Boy**

"Sign in here," the woman at the front desk ordered, handing the blond male a black ballpoint pen. He took it from her, and wrote his name in clear handwriting: Jason DiLaurentis. "Which room are you visiting?"

"21," he answered calmly, scratching his head.

"Right this way, sir," the woman said, pointing to a room with a silver door. It was heavily closed. It was made to keep the patients from getting out. "Here it is. Visiting hours end in an hour, just so you know. Your session may only last half an hour, but you may visit a different patient for the remaining thirty."

He nodded his head, peering through the crack of the door, trying to be cautious before he opened it completely. He was surprised to find a brunette female sitting on the bed, rather than who he was expecting to see. He knew his eyes weren't playing tricks on him— he really was seeing a brunette female.

"Is there a problem, Mister DiLaurentis?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, there is," he responded, furrowing his eyebrows. "I came here to visit my brother... Charles. This has always been his room. Has he switched? I guess I haven't been here in years, so—"

"No, no, you must be mistaken," the woman said, shaking her head. "Charles DiLaurentis? He's no longer a patient of Decladine's Radley chain. I'm sorry."

"So, he was moved to a different mental hospital or something?" Jason asked curiously.

"No, sir," she answered, shaking her head again. "He's no longer a patient at any of Decladine's services. He may be at another now, for all I know, but last I saw, the records said he was released three and a half years ago."

Jason's eyes widened.

"Dammit," he muttered. "Do you know how I can get in contact with my brother?"

"I'm afraid not," she told him. "He left no contact information. But the woman that signed him out for the last time was Cecelia Drake."

"Cece?" Jason mumbled, shocked. "Oh, ok. Thank you for your time, ma'am. Can you just cross my name off of the sign-in sheet since I didn't visit anybody today?"

She nodded her head, and he left the mental hospital, yanking his phone out

"Cece, it's Jason. We need to talk. Now. Call me back."

...

The five girls were stranded in the fenced area, with no way out. It had only been a few hours since they first got locked in, but they were still there, and there was nothing they could do to get out. A had been kind enough to provide them with a plate of crackers, allowing some of their hunger to fade, but not much.

"How are we ever going to get out of here?" Spencer asked, sighing. "This is horrible!"

...

"Don't you get it now?" Toby Cavanaugh nearly shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "Lieutenant Tanner, don't you get it now!? My girlfriend and her friends have been getting harassed by some psychopath for far too long. Every time we have tried to come clean about it, you've doubted it. Now you have the evidence. Can you please do something about it?"

"Officer Cavanaugh, I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that someone is willing to go to this extent to torture five teenage girls!" Lieutenant Tanner cried, shaking her head.

"They're insane," Toby said, folding his arms. "I think you owe us all an apology. Me, Caleb, Alison, the other girls. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings..."

"We are not playing a blame game right now. I suggest that you pick up your act of you ever want to get Spencer and her friends out of there," Tanner warned him, standing up from the chair. "We're right here. We're exactly where this person has been doing their dirty work. It's time to start putting the pieces together, and end this once and for all."

...

"Hello there, Jas," Cece Drake greeted with a smug smile, sitting down in her chair. "I've been living it up in New York. How have you been? You didn't call me here to hook up or anything, did you? I told you, I'm seeing somebody. I have been, for a very long time."

"You're just as conceited as ever," Jason said, rolling his eyes. Cece took a sip of her coffee. "We're not here to small talk, blue eyes. You should know what a monster you've created."

"What are you talking about?" Cece asked, almost laughing.

"My brother," Jason replied, shaking his head. "You are the only one, besides my mother, that ever knew about him. Why would you set him free from the New York Radley Sanitarium?"

"How did you—" Cece began.

"It had been too many years since I'd visited my own brother, so I thought I would pay him a visit," Jason explained. "I went to the New York Radley, and the woman there told me that Cecelia Drake released him! I was baffled. Cece, do you know what you've done? Charles was sent there for a reason!"

"I know your family thought he was crazy, but he's such a sweet guy, Jas, I swear!" Cece cried.

"When was the last time you saw him, Cece?" Jason asked, raising his eyebrows.

"About a month ago," Cece confessed. "Look, I just want to let you know now... Charles is the guy I've been seeing. It's never been official, but I think it's going to be soon. He's just... he's always busy! We never spend time together."

"I'm not here to hear about your romantic relationship with my crazy brother!" Jason practically yelled. "What have you done? I have though he was locked up for the past however many years it's been! He's been gone for so long that Alison never even knew him. She was too young."

"See? Don't you get it? He's had so much time to heal. He's better now," Cece told him.

"No, he's not," Jason snapped. "You don't get what you've done. He hated Alison and the girls. Whenever my mother visited him, he would lose his freaking mind! He used to slip me notes—"

"Notes?" Cece asked, a light bulb going off in her head. "Jason, were the notes signed?"

"Not with his name, no," he responded.

"Dammit," Cece mumbled. "Wait a second? By any chance, were these notes threatening? And were they signed by the letter A?"

"Uh... yeah," Jason answered. "How do you know all of this? Once he told me that he signed them with an A because he wished he was Alison. He hated her, though. He thought Alison was his replacement. He thought our mom thought he was just a moron that needed mental help, and Alison was the golden child."

"We need to go," Cece said, grabbing his arm. "I released a monster."

"Cece?" Jason said, confused.

"Jason!" she cried. "Look, let me tell you everything as briefly as I can. Charles kissed me before I released him. We had a thing for each other. He told me how he felt, I melted, and he convinced me to help get him out of Radley, so I did. I helped him put on a front to make him look like he had healed completely, so then the workers at Radley let me sign him off since I'm over 18, and let him go. He disappeared. He went MIA. He told me that he had something important to take care of one night, and he never contacted me again for the next couple of years after I released him. I thought he had played me, but then he made it up to me. For the first time in a long while, he contacted me, and last month, we restarted our fling, or whatever we even had. But now I know why he left. He's A."

"Who the hell is A?" Jason asked. "I'm so confused!"

"Alison!" Cece tried to explain. "They've been tortured by this A figure for the past couple of years... Alison and the other girls... A has threatened them, hurt them, killed people..."

"Sounds like something that Charles is capable of, but why haven't they said anything? For so long?" Jason asked.

"Because A is a freaking psychopath!" Cece cried. "Whenever they've wanted to end the game, Charles kept threatening them. They couldn't tell anybody, but Alison secretly told me. We need to tell somebody. We need to stop Charles."

"This is all because you made out with my brother and set him free!?" Jason angrily yelled. "Damn you, Cece. What the hell?"

...

"Who are we going to see?" Cece asked, as Jason drove his car towards Pennsylvania again.

"My biological dad, and my whatever dad," Jason responded, shrugging his shoulders. "And Veronica. I think we should tell Toby, Ezra, and Caleb, too. They all deserve to know. And then we can tell the girls. The girls can end this A game."

"Then what do we do?" Cece asked. "Once everybody knows?"

"We find my freaking brother, and we put a stop to this game he's playing," Jason told her, determined. "Charles is going down."

Just then, another car smashed into the rear of their car. Jason's car was severely damaged, and both of them were left with glass piercing their bodies all over. But the car that crashed into theirs? Totally unharmed, besides a broken front. That didn't matter, though. The man inside of the car was fine. Not a scratch on his body. That was no coincidence, either. He meant to put a stop to Jason and Cece's tell-all mission. Not because he was Charles. But because he was helping Charles. How else would Charles be able to keep an eye on his home prisoners, all while stopping the rest of them?

"Good one," muttered none other than Andrew Campbell, smirking to himself in the car.

...

FLASHBACK

_Charles DiLaurentis hit send on the text. He sent his message to Cece Drake. 'Need some time to deal with something, don't contact me for a long while. I'll contact you again someday'. She tried to get a hold of him later, but he blocked his phone number. He basically did become MIA. He fell of the face of the earth!_

_Rosewood, PA. He was home, at last! Home? Well, his home for a very short amount of time, until his sickening mother got him sent away to Radley. But now, with the help from Cece, he busted out of there, and he was back. He was ready to get his revenge. He had been out for a few months now, but he finally had prepared all he needed to come back to Rosewood._

_He heard the blaring music coming from the barn of Spencer Hastings's house, and he knew what was happening. Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and most of all... Alison DiLaurentis. They were partying in the barn. But he was about to end that. He had been messing with Alison for quite some time. He sent her noted, maybe a few texts, but she thought Toby Cavanaugh was the one messing with her._

_But that night, it became far more serious than her unknown brother 'just messing' with her._

_When the music stopped playing in the barn, he figured that the girls must have went to sleep by then. He smirked, picking up a shovel from the floor. Alison was going down. He was done with being the forgotten child. He would be the one to remember now._

_While he was strolling around the area, he saw the blonde hair and the yellow top. It was unmistakable. Alison. He honestly felt a bit nervous about what he was going to do, but he would go through with it, anyways. He found Alison, dragging his shovel with him. He snuck up behind her. She was staring at her mother, who was looking at her in the window. He dropped the shovel, picking up a rock instead._

_That's when Jessica DiLaurentis noticed. Her eyes went wide as she stared at Alison through the window, but Alison was still confused. Jessica was panicking. She knew what was about to happen._

_And then Charles did it. He whacked Alison DiLaurentis with a rock, causing her head to bleed. Then, he ran away. Jessica got the feeling that Jason wasn't the one that hit her... and that it was Charles instead. But she loved Charles so much. She couldn't let the police arrest him, even if he had killed Alison. Swallowing hard, Jessica ran outside of her house, and dug up a hole for Alison. Yes, Jessica DiLaurentis buried her daughter. Little did she know, her daughter was actually alive._

* * *

**I had to set it up, but the couples will start to appear more! Alison and Emily reunion, anybody?!**


End file.
